


Mirror

by TwoThings



Series: Tumblr Commissions [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Commissions, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoThings/pseuds/TwoThings
Summary: Commission from Tumblr from Poppy who wanted TFA Optimus pining after a human reader.





	Mirror

“Lake Michigan is beautiful, isn’t it?”

Optimus moves his optics from you to the body of water beyond the park. It was rather chilly at the moment, as the wind shifted directions to blow frigid air across the lake and to the two of you. With such conditions the park was empty, but you loved this weather. The chill made you feel _alive_.

Besides, when you got cold, Optimus was your shelter. His metal was always smooth and oh so warm. You reached up to pull on his servo and he moves it to cup you without hesitation. He shivers, and you giggle.

“Cold, Optimus? I am too.”

As you ramble about the sunset, he thinks about all the ways in which you remind him so much of Elita - it _hurts_ how much. You’re kind, sweet, foolhardy and brave in the same ways that she was. He misses Elita, but you curb the pain so that it is a faint throb instead of a powerful pounding. You will never replace her - no one could - but you come very close. You are here equal in all senses but one: your humanity.

_It is a shame_ , Optimus thinks as he sits with you by the shore, _and if only you were larger_. It is true - the great Prime is afraid of harming you, one so fragile and small.

When you have spoken your fill about the pink and orange of the sunset, you change the subject abruptly. “Look, Optimus! You can almost see the stars!”

He doesn’t need to look heavenward, though. He can see them reflected in your eyes, organic pools that are so deep and full of color. With a burst of shame Optimus tears his gaze away and looks up, not to gaze upon the stars but to remind himself that you are not Elita. You do not belong to him.

It would be wrong for him to court you, or even think about it. You are human and deserve a human mate - one that knows how to please you physically and mentally, not a Cybertronian that only knows of these things in a scientific sense. He is not worthy of you.

Nevertheless, he comes back full circle to gaze upon you again. Your vibrant mane and your cold skin always seem to be at war with each other, a delicious clash of contrasts. He so badly wants to stroke your head, feel the silkiness that he has only felt briefly in his cab.

Your mouth, with its pink, fleshy components, moves endlessly as you move on to chatter about the clouds in the sky. Optimus only hears music when you talk - the most wonderful music that he has ever heard from Earth.

When you feel as though Optimus has zoned out, you drift off about the oncoming storm and look up at him slowly. You catch him staring at you with his own eyes, so wide and soft with something…

Love.

Optimus realizes that you are aware of his gaze now but he cannot tear himself away. The entire sky - clouds, stars, and sunset - are reflected in your eyes, the beauty of Earth captured and mirrored like a photograph. However, all of this does not compare to the unadulterated purity, to the absolute beauty, coming from within your eyes themselves.


End file.
